Set in Stone
by Kiaraxoxo
Summary: Bella learns she has an aunt after she discovers a hidden diary but her father refuses to talk about her. Bella falls for the beautiful, yet mysterious Edward Cullen, and finds out their lives are connected together by more than just love. EmxR, AxJ
1. Good Bye Phoenix

**Good Bye Phoenix **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight even if that would be awesome… lucky S.M. **

I feel myself being shaken awake. I can see the bright light through my closed lids.

"Bella sweetie wake up" I hear my mother whispering. I roll over and pull the covers right up to my face again. She tells me to wake up again whispering even lower. I finally give up and push the covers down.

"Whispering wont wake anyone up mom" I say.

"Good morning how did you sleep?" she chirps happily along with the birds outside.

"Fine mom thanks, where is Phil?" Her eyes brighten up and she smiles that same love struck smile she's been giving 'anyone' since she met her husband.

"Oh he is just arranging the last details of our trip" Mom answers combing her fingers through my hair in an attempt to calm it down but gives up after a few seconds. My mother married Phil, a minor league baseball player, only a week ago but still hasn't gone on her honeymoon. My mom insists on staying longer because she is worried about me and where I'll end up while she's gone.

"And talking about trips, I still need to finish packing because I leave tomorrow" I say sitting up on the bed and noticing her worried expression.

"Sweetie are you sure about this? I mean I could take you with me" she says brightly. I frown at her. _I understand that she is worried and we've never been separated for long but she is so dependent on me that it sometimes worries me._

"Mom are you kidding me? When have you heard of a mother taking her sixteen year old daughter with her on her honeymoon?" I roll my eyes at her. "Besides you need to have time alone with your new husband without me being there and I also need time alone for myself" I smile taking her hand. _I could never stand the PDA, I have enough of it now. _

"I think you are right, oh I'm going to miss you Bella" she says giving me a hug.

"I know but you act like I'm leaving right this second" she laughs.

"But who will take care of you when you get hurt or fall down?" she questions.

"Charlie, besides what can happen to me in forks?" I also ask myself that.

"What if you get lost in the woods?"

"I'm pretty sure I'll be able to find my way back pretty easy mom, a fly couldn't get lost!" I exclaim.

"Don't be so sure, you haven't been there for years" she warns.

"Nothing will happen"

"But you have to call me if anything does happen, promise" she says holding out her pinkie. _Oh mom who pinkie swears anymore. _

"I promise, besides mom you know I'm clumsy, it doesn't matter where I am"

"Well that's true" she giggles.

"I've already done some packing for you, get ready and come down for breakfast" I raise my eyebrows at her, she smiles innocently and rushes out the door. I get up and carefully walk towards my suitcase. I thankfully only trip on air once and was not harmed in the process. She packed my favorite books, posters, and my photo album along with my CDs. I also see some accessories in a little bag, I really don't remember ever having those, I shake my head and laugh quietly, _No one like my mom. _

I quickly shower and brush my teeth before changing into my usual jeans and t-shirt, before heading down stairs for my breakfast. _I guess no one will be making me breakfast in forks, Charley couldn't cook to save his life_. I run walk down the stairs because, too much running _plus _stairs _plus_ Bella _equals_ disaster.

My mom smiles and places a plate full of pancakes where I usually sit at the table.

"Thanks for helping me pack mom"

"Sure thing sweetie anytime, besides I think you'll need to brighten up the room a little over at your father's house" she says thoughtfully.

"Where is Phil at?"

"Out in the yard" snapping back to reality she points towards the backyard. I walk over to the door and slide the screen open.

"Hey Phil can I talk to you?" I find him sitting in one of the red lawn chairs. "I know this probably sounds stupid of me but you know I do have to give you 'the talk'" I say seriously.

"Well sure Bella, I would be surprised if you didn't actually" He laughs loudly and I cant help but crack up too, I mean Phil is a really funny guy and makes my mother feel good about herself. Sure he is younger than her but he is fun and is just what she needs. She hasn't had many boyfriends, _I think its because of me. _

"As you know me and my mom have been living together since forever. I want you to take special care of her, I know that already is your job as her husband but I still have to ask you. We've never been separated for long and we depend on each other a lot. I have to admit I am worried about her and at the same time sad because I'm not just leaving on a vacation, but for a whole school year, maybe more depending on what comes up" He smiles and nods understandingly.

"That makes perfect sense and I assure you that I will do whatever it takes to make your mom happy, you know I love her too and would do anything for her"

"Did I mention that she offered to take me on the honeymoon?" I grin teasing him.

"She did?"

"Yeah Phil and I'm thinking about accepting the offer"

"You do?" His eyes wide open.

"OH I'm just teasing you Phil, I could never take more of the PDA"

"Ah come on we aren't that bad"

"Yeah well you don't look at yourselves like I do" I laugh and he joins in.

"Bella your pancakes are getting cold" my mom yells from inside.

"Okay got to go eat"

"Yes kiddo" I roll my eyes at him and run inside. Well almost… I actually smack my head into the glass. I stumble back but Phil quickly stands up and steadies me.

"Oh my god are you okay?" my mom touches my forehead, searching worriedly for any bumps.

"I'm cool mom" I get up quickly and go right up to eat my food. My mom shakes her head at me. _I don't want to make a big deal out of something so little, it happens all the time. _I quickly eat my breakfast and head for the door after saying good bye. I have to meet up with my best friend Tami. She is the only good friend I have. I've always been a shy girl but Tami is a little wild. We both carry the attitude of 'I don't care'. We believe in living life to the fullest, well at least Tami does. We complete each other.

We became friends because Tami thought I needed to be more outgoing and I thought she needed to calm herself down a little before she had a heart attack. We always have fun together and we love being silly.

The main clique at school is led my queen bee Tanya. She actually wasn't the richest one at school but she sure acted like it. Expensive clothes, shoes, purses, even a very nice car. _Her parents must go through hell unless they are just like her. She had to get the attitude from somewhere. _

One thing most parents don't know or prefer not to hear about is that their kids don't do what they say because they actually do what they see.

I walk down the street and watch the kids play in the sun. They all have nice tans but I don't. I have no idea why I can never get a tan. I'm not dead pale, my skin has a glow to it but compared to all the other kids I'm pale. _I'll probably blend right in in Forks… right after they get over the fact that I'm new and forget about it. _

Tami says it great that I don't get tans, that way I am different and I stand out. Something I prefer not to_. Easy for her to say, she can get a tan!. _

I enter the ice cream parlor where I'm supposed to meet Tami. This is the popular hang out for the kids at school, even the popular ones. Tami always insists on coming, says people cant deprive her of her ice cream. I immediately spot her sitting by herself. She has pretty light brown hair and brown eyes like me, but hers are beautiful. She always argues with me, telling me they are the same, I never believe her. I have to admit that I do like my hair, it's a nice mahogany that no one has plus it's a mix between curly and wavy, Tami loves it. Its way better than looking fake blonde like all the popular kids.

It feels nice inside the parlor and I'm happy to be away from the blazing sun. Different smells hit me and I'm already planning what kind of ice cream I want. Most of the tables are taken because its summer and all the kids have nothing to do but be lazy all day.

"Hey Bella!" Tami exclaims waving her arms. _Way to make a scene Tami!. Forget about blending in. _

"Hey Tami what's up?" I ask sitting down in front of her.

"Oh you know the usual, dealing with life in my own way, you?"

"Same really, just anxious about leaving"

"You had to remind me! I'm so sad about you leaving"

"I will always email and call" I smile.

"Are you sure phones work over there?"

"It's not like its in the middle of nowhere!" I exclaim.

"But Forks sounds so boring, you probably will have nothing to do, that really sucks"

"Hey stop insulting the town I was born in" She grins. We order our ice cream and keep talking about my trip when I hear the most evil and ugly voice ever.

"Well if it isn't Tami and her looser sidekick"

"Well if it isn't the zombie queen and her minions"

"I told you not to call me that!" she exclaims in her awful high voice.

"Oh you have? It slipped, so very sorry" Tami apologizes without meaning it.

"Besides you are the ugly one, well your friend here is uglier I have to say" she high fives her minions like she's done a great thing. I roll my eyes, I have heard that one and even more. "Her hair and eyes are the color of poop" she giggles.

"Look here b.." I hold up a hand to Tami. I stand up and face Tanya.

"What's your problem?"

"You are of course"

"I don't remember ever doing anything to you" she narrows her eyes because of my act of defiance. It doesn't seem like much but few people actually dare stand up to her, including Tami.

"Well your existence bothers me"

"That's too bad because there is nothing you can do about it" I snap at her. "Making my life and others miserable isn't going to make you a better person, why don't you just give up and go bother someone else?" I snap at her again. I don't know what possessed her, well actually I do, but she slapped me right in front of everyone. There wasn't a single sound, even Tami was surprised by this and I actually saw red from anger, _Oh she'll get it now!_

"You have gone too far Tanya Denali!" I scream at her, It wasn't very loud but it sure sounded like it was. I grab my already half melted ice cream and throw it at her face. She screams and attempts to wipe her face while everyone is laughing. _Oh I'm so not done here_. I grab Tami's ice cream cone and push it into her hair, I even make sure I rub it around a little.

"You go girl!" Tami finally finds her voice.

"You!" Tanya screams while her minions try to wipe her face.

"You!" I say mimicking her. "Will never make a fool out of me!" I quickly grab Tami's arm and make a run for it. After we are about a mile away at the local beach I sigh relief.

"That was to awesome" Tami hugs me tightly. "I don't know when you grew some balls but you did" she teased.

"Sorry about your ice cream" I apologize.

"Are you kidding me? It was so worth it and I would buy ten more ice cream cones so you could do it again"

"I didn't over do it?" The hot sun on my skin and the humid air suddenly become more noticeable.

"Nah, it was brave what you did" she smiles gently.

"I know, its partly because I am tired of her but I have to admit that its also because I'm leaving and I wont be able to suffer her wrath" Tami nods understandingly. "I just feel bad for you because she'll be on your back even more"

"Don't worry about me Bella, I'll be fine, I'm a tough girl and I can handle a lot"

"Yes I know it, but if anything major happens promise to tell me right away"

"I promise I'll tell you everything, but to make it official lets shake on it"

"Nah how about we pinkie promise instead?" I say holding out my pinkie.

"Who pinkie promises anymore?" she asks holding out her pinkie too.

"That's what I thought too"

**So how do you guys like it so far? This is my second long story and I'm trying to do a good job. Please comment because its what keeps me motivated, cant write if I don't think its worth it. Feel free to tell what's on your mind no matter what it is.. I'm also accepting ideas so I cant put them in.. ****Thank you ****for reading and don't forget to ****comment! **

**Ps. I don't really know if this is a good title… still thinking about it so I might change it later. If you have suggestions comment!**


	2. Hello Forks

**Hey everyone…first of all thanks for reading…second of all I really do appreciate those who put this story on alert but I do need reviews, like I said before its what keeps me interested so please take the time to **_**review!. **_**I'll update faster and I also promise to respond to all of the comments, doesn't matter if they are really short just please comment.. Here is chapter 2 enjoy!**

* * *

I finally packed the last of my belongings and zipped up my suitcase. I dreaded the moment I have to say good bye to my mother but I had to do it. I have this feeling like something needs me to be in forks and that this trip is going to be full of surprises. I pull my suitcase down the stairs and it of course rolls down heavily making a ruckus. I hear my mother running to the living room.

"Bella sweetie what happened?"

"Oh you know nothing new, except this time is was my suitcase being clumsy and not me"

"Good thing it was the suitcase and not you honey, it would be horrible if you had to miss your flight because of a couple broken bones"

"But I bet you would of loved it if I had to stay longer mom"

"What ever gave you that idea?" she grins. "Come on sweetie we have to eat lunch before we head out to the airport. I follow her into the kitchen where Phil is already stuffing down his sandwich.

"What do you want on yours Bella?" mom asks.

"Hmmm how about some turkey, pepper jack cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and that's it really"

"No mayonnaise?" Phil asks laughing.

"Not feeling like mayonnaise today Phil" My mom makes my sandwich just like I want it and I sit down to eat it. She places a glass full of apple juice in front of me. Once Phil gobbles up the sandwich he goes to the living room to rescue my suit case and place it in the trunk of the car. I finish up my lunch and help my mom clean up.

"Come on Bella, Phil is waiting in the car" mom says as she picks up her purse. I look at myself in the mirror quickly, I look presentable, some cargo shorts and a light blue shirt.

"You might want to take a light sweater with you, it rains a lot and it's a bit colder than here" I nod at her and run up to my room to grab a random sweater. _I really don't want to go hunting for a sweater inside that suitcase because it already looks ready to pop open. _

I quickly make my way to the car and buckle up. Tami made me promise I would pick her up and take her with me to the airport to say good bye. Once we arrive in front of Tami's house Phil honks the horn. Tami comes rushing out, looking more fashionable than me as always in a short skirt and a pretty blue blouse.

"Oh look Bella we match" she giggles.

"Yeah we are both wearing blue" she rolls her eyes at me and starts a conversation with my mom and Phil. I just sit and wait. My stomach is doing flip flops and not in a good way. My heart is speeding up and my hands are starting getting sweaty.

When we finally arrive, everyone gets out of the car and Phil gets my suitcase. We still have ten minutes to kill. _Here comes the good byes. _My mom grabs me and almost squishes the air out of me.

"I'm going to miss you so much Bella" she says teary eyed. She finally lets me go and Phil also gives me a big bear hug.

"Good luck kiddo" he gives me a big goofy grin. My mom squishes me for the last time and goes to stand next to Phil.

"Take care of yourself and remember to call me if anything happens or if you feel lonely or if you have to no one to talk to …"

"Yeah mom I get it" I laugh and give her a last good bye hug. "Have fun on your honeymoon tomorrow" _They are flying to the Bahamas for their honeymoon_.

"We'll wait in the car for you Tami" Phil grins and almost has to drag my mom with him.

"Got your computer?" I nod.

"Got your cell phone?" I nod again. "Good because you have to tell me all about Forks once you get there" she grins finally giving me a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you so much best friend"

"I'm going to miss you too, you don't know how much Tami"

"I know because that's how much I'm going to miss you too" she laughs.

"I hope Tanya Denali doesn't give you too much trouble"

"Nah you know I can handle her, you are the one I'm worried about"

"I probably wont make any friends"

"That's not true you will be so popular and you will blend right in"

"What if everyone there gets fake spray tans like Tanya?" I giggle. Even though it is so easy for 'anyone' to get a tan in Arizona, Tanya and her buddies like to get fake spray tans and look orange. _I wonder when they'll realize how bad the really look. _

"Well the difference would be that they actually aren't able to get one naturally because of the lack of sun"

"True" I tear up as I hear a lady announce its time to get on the plane.

"Good bye Bella take care of yourself"

"You too Tami, I'll email you as soon as I can" I smile sadly and hug her good bye.

……………………………….......................

* * *

When I arrive in Washington I'm surprised to see the sun out and I have to remind myself that I'm not in Forks yet. The plane ride was fine, I didn't eat anything because I was too nervous. I follow the signs to the luggage area where my belongings are and Charley said he would be waiting for me.

As soon as I get there I see Charley tapping his foot. When he spots me, he hurries towards me. When we are face to face he just stands there. I have to admit its a little awkward but I decide to hug him. He hugs me back, but it quickly ends.

"How are you Bella?"

"I'm good" I say.

"How was your flight?"

"Oh it was fine" I wish I had something more to say.

"Well lets go get your luggage" he smiles. We immediately spot the suitcase and he pulls it out. "You sure brought a lot of stuff with you Bella"

"Well I'm staying for a long time" he nods and we head out. He places the suitcase inside the cruiser and I take the passenger seat next to him.

The ride wasn't awkward even though it was really quiet. As we get closer to Forks the trees seem to get denser, and the sky grayer. Mostly everything is green but its also very nice. Different shades of green and the air seems fresher too. I take a big breath as soon a I get out of the car. We stop in front of an old two story house, its nicely painted.

"Doesn't the house look brand new?" Charley says breaking the silence after seeming me look up at the house.

"Sure, did you paint it?" I ask.

"Not really, some of the boys from down in La Push did it actually"

"They did a good job" Charley gets my suitcase and opens the door. We head upstairs to the left. He opens a door and leads me inside of it.

"I thought you would like this room" he smiles. I nod taking it all in. "Okay then I'll leave you to unpack. He walks out the door and I'm left alone in this room. Its very strange but at the same time cozy. The walls are painted a dark purple or plum color. There is an old-fashioned cream colored dresser that makes a nice contrast with the wall color. Two bed side tables, a four-poster bed, and a desk all in the same color.

This room is very beautiful. It just needs some personal touches and I'll feel right at home. _I have to take pictures and email then to Tami. _

The room has two windows that have nice lilac curtains that match the bed covers. I quickly pull apart the curtains to let some light in after discovering this room actually had no light switch, the only light source is the two lamps and they give off a lot of light. The first window is long and down to the floor. When I move to the second one I discover that the second window isn't a window but a door.

I try to open it but it seems to be locked. _I'll have to ask Charley to unlock it. _I can see that there actually is a little balcony. I leave that alone and go back to my suitcase to continue to hang up my clothes in the closet, which to my surprise is a nice size. Back home I expected it to be tiny.

I try to think of the outfit I'm going to put on the day after tomorrow for school. I pick my red shirt that says Arizona on it. _Maybe they wont ask me over and over again where I come from. _

After I'm done I head down stairs to get something to eat. The living room is nothing special. An old brown couch, a love seat, and an armchair. A TV is in front of the also worn coffee table. _I wonder why Charley has such a nice room up there when the living room…needs some help. _I walk to the kitchen, fairly big. The smell of pizza hits me.

"I ordered pizza" Charley says. I nod and grab a slice.

"I really like the room, really nice"

"Yeah it actually didn't have internet connection and I had to hook it up"

"Oh that's really nice of you, thank you"

"Sure no problem"

"I wanted to ask you if you could unlock the door in my room" Charley swallows visibly.

"What door?" he asks carefully.

"The one that leads to the balcony" I explain.

"I don't want you to fall out of that, could be dangerous"

"Oh come on dad, what can happen to me there"

"We all know how clumsy you are Bella"

"That's just an excuse, I wont fall down Charley" I roll my eyes. _oops!_

"My answer is no" he quickly gets up and leaves the kitchen.

_Smart! _I hit myself in the forehead and decide I no longer want my pizza_. _I get up and throw the pizza box in the trash can before heading to my room. I pass Charley who is watching TV.

"Good night dad" I say.

"You too" he says without taking his eyes off the TV. I head upstairs again and the first thing I do is try to open the door again but is no use. I go to my window and breath in the fresh air. It faces the woods just like the balcony since they are on the same side. _More green…_ it really would be cool if I could get out of my room through the balcony. I roll my eyes and quickly search for my camera. I take several pictures of my room, the balcony through the door, and outside. I hook up my laptop to the internet and start writing Tami a message.

_Hey Tami_

_Things have been uneventful. Me and my dad have barely spoken to each other but its okay, I like that he leaves me alone. I miss you already and I wish you could be here with me. I also send you pictures of my room, it is so cool, you really have to see it in person. I start school the day after tomorrow. Cant wait…not. Something tells me that I have a lot to discover._

_I miss you, Bella. _

I press send and shut down my laptop. I use the bathroom and get ready for bed, I change into my shorts and tank top. I sink down into the soft

bed, it wasn't very big but I'm the only one sleeping on it so its more than enough. When I finally fall asleep I dream of strange red eyes.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it and if you want more make sure you _review_!**


	3. Looking Around

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever but I forgot to tell you I was going on vacation. I had a lot of fun and was sad to come back lol. I thought about the story only a little I have to confess but that's okay because most of my work is improvised, I think of stuff I want to put in and go from there. I apologize again for the long wait but I hope it was worth it and you'll like this chapter. Always remember to REVIEW. No reviews NO STORY. Like I said before its what keeps me motivated. **

**Ps. This Notes are usually short but I had some explaining to do!**

* * *

I am startled awake by the feeling of falling. I open my eyes and breath out. I've heard that when you feel that its because you are stressed, I don't know if its true but I have been stressed lately. I wonder what I'll do today, maybe I'll just look around and visit some places, maybe even go to the high school to make sure I don't get lost… or maybe ask charley about the door again.

I get up and immediately head for the computer to check for new emails. I have two new ones. I click on the first one from mom.

_Hey Bella_

_I miss you already and I wish I could see you and wish you a good morning like I always do, but on the bright side I'm already having a lot of fun here in the Bahamas. I hope Charley is treating you well and things aren't too awkward between you two. Well I'll talk to you later. _

_With love, mom. _

_Ps. Phil says hi and sends all his love._

I smile and hit the reply button.

_Dear mom, _

_I'm okay and things with Charley are fine. I'm glad you are having fun. Don't worry about me because I'm fine and I haven't fallen on my face yet. Tell Phil I say hi too. _

_Take care, Bella. _

The second one is from my BFF Tami.

_Omg! I love your room, its so cool. It could be in a vampire movie, well its not that dark but it has an edge to it. It looks like it was decorated sometime ago. I hope you are doing good and liking the rainy town. I wonder if someone can get tired of looking at so much green? I probably would. _

_Talk to you later, Tami. _

_I love my room too. I don't know about it reminding you of vampire movies but I think it was decorated some time ago too. I'm not tired of all the green yet but I'll be sure to tell you if I ever do, the good thing is that the air feels better than in Arizona. _

_Missing you, Bella._

I hit the send button and powered off my laptop. I head over to the bathroom to do my usual morning routine. I wash my hair with strawberry scented shampoo and decide to let it air dry. It usually ends up looking fine but I do need to put a little spray on it. I pick a pair of black jean pants and green shirt with matching flip-flops. The only makeup I use is lip gloss and occasionally some mascara and a bit of eye shadow. I don't need blush because I tend to blush on a daily basis.

I head down stairs to find Charley watching _TV_. _That man sure loves his and spots. _

"Good morning dad" I say.

"Morning Bella" He actually looks at me this time.

"Would you like anything specific for breakfast?"

"Not really, anything would be fine" I decide to make an extra special and yummy breakfast because I plan to ask him about the door again.

Once I finish cooking and Charley is fully enjoying my meal I let it go.

"Dad please unlock the door of my room" I see his eyes harden.

"I have good reasons not to open that door Bella, please understand"

"But I don't know them, so how do you expect me to understand?"

"I expect you to do as I say and forget about it"

"I don't forget so easy and unless you tell me what is wrong with opening that door I'll keep on insisting"

"Your mother didn't tell me you were like this" he says and my eyes become wide.

"Don't bring my mother into this, I don't want to fight with you dad but I want you to understand me too!"

"Look Bella, will it make you feel better if I tell you that I will think about it?" Charley asks tiredly and I nod. "so what are you planning to do today?" he asks changing the subject and I am thankful. I am willing to drop it today because of what he said but I'm not sure I will later. I can be shy but I can also be persuasive. And I usually do my best to get what I want. No I'm not like the kids back in Arizona, but if its for a good cause and doesn't hurt anyone…why not?.

"I'm just going to give myself a tour of the town. Look around for a bit and find the high school for tomorrow"

"You want me to show you around?" he asks and I shake my head.

"No that's okay, I can do it myself" he nods.

"If you don't need me today I'm going to head down to La Push and visit Billy Black".

"Okay then have fun" I say.

"Oh and do you need my car?"

"Dad, you expect me to go around in a police car?" I laugh.

"I suppose not but I'll talk to Billy and ask him if he knows of anyone selling a car"

"That's nice of you" I smile. He smiles back and grabs his car keys before heading out the door. I notice he left a key on top of the kitchen counter. _Maybe it's the house key. _I test it out and it is.

I head out the door and decide to head right since we passed a town yesterday on our way here. After a fifteen minute walk I finally see the town. People start staring at me. _I expected this, they probably don't get a whole bunch of new people or visitors. _

I just smile politely and keep going. Today the sky is gray and the air is more humid and hot. I see a group of girls go into a store and decide to follow too. Its a clothing store and decide to look around for a while, I did expect the clothes to be old fashion, not that I'm interested in that stuff anyways. Its not as 'fashion forward' as Arizona but its pretty much the same.

The girls from earlier spot me and decide to introduce themselves.

"You must me Isabella Swan, the chief's daughter, I'm Angela" the one with dark brown hair says. I blush softly and nod.

"Its Bella actually, nice to meet you" I smile shaking her hand.

"I'm Jessica and this is Lauren" The blond one pointed to the other 'blond'. We shake hands and also exchange nice to meet you's. Angela is the nicest one, I could tell she was a real honest girl, I couldn't get what she was doing with Lauren. She was rude and didn't seem pleased to see me. I even heard her mutter under her breath 'great another girl' before she gave me her fake smile, to bad she didn't know I had real good ears. Jessica was nice too, not as nice as Angela but she was okay. _Please not another Tanya. _

They volunteered to give me a tour of the small town and show me where the high school was. It was more like Jessica and Angela volunteered, Lauren grudgingly followed. I guess she thought I didn't notice. We stopped at a small café. While Lauren and Jessica went to get theirs, Angela and I decided to stay behind.

"Lauren doesn't like me much does she?" I ask the obvious.

"You noticed that? I apologize for her behavior" Angela responded.

"You don't have to do that, its not your fault at all" she smiled and we continued talking. The girls showed me the high school but after that I decided to go home. They offered to walk me but I said I remembered the way and wanted to walk alone.

The sky seemed to get grayer and the air colder. For some reason I felt like I was being watched or followed by someone or something.

"Its probably just my imagination" I whispered to my self but I couldn't shake the feeling off. I didn't feel threat just curiosity and wonder. I looked around me a couple times but every time was the same way. _Nothing_.

I sat on a near by bench on the little park close to my house even though I should have kept on walking home. Its was late in the afternoon already. I started remembering my dream last night.

All I could see where some evil bright red eyes that belonged to a face that didn't have one, yes its hard to explain. It was like a blurry face in which you could only see those bright red eyes standing out. Just thinking about it gave me the creeps. I remember them angry and mocking. Its like I could feel the other persons expressions but couldn't see them.

I finally decided that I had enough of sitting down and I had to leave, thinking of that dream had me paranoid. I'm sure I was just having this dream because of everything new happening in my life.

I walked quickly home but all the way there I couldn't help but feel that presence and for some reason I wished it would come forward. I desperately wished it was real and that I wasn't just imagining things.

I opened the door and was thankful Charley wasn't home yet. I dedicated myself to making dinner and occupying my mind on something else. I had a strange feeling, I didn't know what it was, but I felt like something was calling me to discover it.

I decide to go into the living room and watch some TV while eating dinner. Halfway through the show I hear Charley pull up the driveway and then open the door.

"Dinner is in the kitchen" I say. He looks up at me surprised.

"Thanks" he walks over to the kitchen, gets his dinner and heads over to sit on his chair. "How was your day?"

"I just looked around town and met some girls. Angela, Jessica, and Lauren"

"Oh they are pretty nice girls, never get it trouble"

"Mnn okay"

"I know what you are thinking about Isabella" Charley says accusingly after some time. I look up at him surprised. "I have been thinking about it and I decided that maybe I was being unfair to you and I'll open the door" I smile big.

"Thanks dad, I really appreciate it" _Who knew Charley was so bad at reading people, or should I say 'good' at reading them. _I giggle quietly before excusing myself and heading upstairs to bed.

I look out the balcony window and into the forest. It would be cool to go exploring if I wasn't alone. I bet Tami would have done it, but I knew better than to go there alone at night specially since I didn't know my way around it. Who knows what could be waiting for me.

**Kiara. **

* * *

Well there it is…not my best I have to say but tell me what you think. Until Next Time. Buh Bye


	4. New Findings

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in forever but I've been busy, and you must remember that i need lots of encouragement in order for me to get creative and let my ideas flow. ^-^... Remember to R&R. There more you do it, the faster I will update and possibly make the chapters longer. **

**I Do Not Own Twighlight, I'm just borrowing the characters. Thanks Stephanie Meyers!! **

**Well read and enjoy:**

* * *

The first thing Charley did when I walked down the stairs in the morning was hand me the key. I tried not to seem too excited as I accepted it; I sat down next to him as I ate breakfast and made small talk.

"Well I'm about to head out, do you need anything?"

"No I'll be okay dad, I think I'm just going to stay home today and finish organizing everything in my room and getting ready for school" I answered. The truth was that I wanted to check out the balcony.

I clean up and wash the breakfast dishes before running upstairs to my room. I tripped on the next to last step but I managed to catch myself in time. I held the key tightly in my hand and walked into my room. I really did not know why I was so…anxious… about this. It felt like opening that door was like opening a new opportunity for me, like it would somehow turn my life upside down. That of course sounded silly even when I said it but still, I couldn't help but wonder.

I made my way over to the door and carefully inserted the key, I expected it to be difficult to open but I didn't have to struggle much in order for it to creak open slowly. I carefully opened it the rest of the way and stepped out into the little balcony. The world suddenly felt different, and the breeze hit me harder. Everything was just plain beautiful and brighter. I was seeing Forks in a new light. I noticed a little path leading into the woods and I wondered if anyone currently walks through or had at one point in time.

I was getting to ahead of myself. There were vines covering both sides of the balcony. I suddenly remembered those movies in which there are stairs on the side and girls sneak off to see their boyfriends. I look at both but on the left side something seemed to be sticking out. I moved the leaves aside and much to my surprise there were stairs attached to the wall that went down and stopped a foot from the ground.

My head sped up with realization. I wondered about whom this room belonged to; I know that this house has been in the family for a very long time. I tug at the stairs trying to make sure it wasn't loose and that it could maybe stand my weight. Once I gave it a couple good tugs I decided I was good to go. I hoisted myself up and slowly made my way down, still fearful that it might give away or that I might have a Bella moment. I jumped down to the ground happily to be off it.

_I might as well keep on 'exploring'_. I think to myself. I quickly walk towards the path that leads right into the forest. I suddenly remembered my paranoia from yesterday, I never did find out if it was just me. Thinking of that make me extremely undecided about going in there alone but I didn't think anyone would want to come with me anyways. With that thought I pushed myself forward and began the long track.

I became more and more aware of my surroundings, maybe because I was really scared or because I was still being paranoid. I came to a stop once the path divided into two. I looked around hopelessly and decided to just go with my gut and head left. The trees became less dense until I came to a clearing.

My eyes widened one I took in the scene before me. There were two stone benches surrounded my wild flowers, ivy seemed to creep up from the ground and sprayed themselves across the seats. All around the meadow where different sized stones. I wonder if the other side of the path had the same thing.

I walked around inspecting every detail I could; I spend at least an hour doing that before finally sitting down on one of the rocks.

_Maybe my curiosity is getting the better of me and I'm here imagining a mystery where there isn't one, but there is just something about this place that make me wonder and gives me the chills. _

I stood up and proceeded to pull at the ivy and wild flowers that seemed to grow on the stone. After some struggle I managed to get most of it off. The benches are cracked and old but they held certain…charm. There were intricate designs set in the stone and my curiosity skyrocketed. I began to wonder who or what put these markings there. My mind obviously makes up a story about star crossed lovers and this being their getaway. Ha!

_I'm really getting ahead of myself. Someone probably made it, decided they didn't want them, and put them here. No that sounds too simple; I obviously have to make something more creative out of this. _

"Why would someone want to get rid of them, and put the here?" I asked myself quietly. I began to notice a temperature drop and the sky turn grayer, I've spent too much time here. I worried that Charley would get back and somehow find out what I did and lock the door for good. I could picture him actually flushing the key down the toilet. I giggled quietly to myself although I knew it could get serious.

I turned around and jogged back to the house. I began to get that horrible feeling again and my pace increased. I didn't realize I had been running until I was at the bottom of the stairs and I figured out it took half the time to get back than to walk to the meadow. I quickly climbed back up, locked the door securely before walking downstairs and starting dinner early. I watched a movie with Charley the rest of the night while eyeing him from the corner of my eye, waiting for him to suddenly accuse me of being where I was. It seemed like this house and who lived here was linked to what I saw today and I planned on finding out, I just hoped that I could find the right time and ask the right questions.

* * *

**So what did you think? I really hope you guys liked it. All you have to do is leave a little commnent, It doesn't have to be long at all. I also promise to answer all of them but if you do not wish me to do so just tell me. = )... Oh and I'm open to suggestions on how to improve the story and my writing.. I know I've made spelling mistakes but I plan to go back and fix those. Oh one last thing. R&R....R&R...R&R... Wont take long I Promise ^^.**

**Kiara**

PS. So sorry this is like suuuper short (seemed longer when I was writing it lol). I'll make them longer later but I'm just getting back into it. If you want more you guys know what to do.


End file.
